


Roachkin

by 2scoopsrice



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Bugs & Insects, Cockroaches, Gen, Human, Human Sacrifice, Mars, Outer Space, Sacrifice, Science Fiction, Teaching, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2scoopsrice/pseuds/2scoopsrice
Summary: A Roachkin Bearer recounts to her Receivers on the origin of their species. (Based off a writing prompt from r/writingprompts)(Originally written 12/21/19)





	Roachkin

**Author's Note:**

> This... sucks. I'm not very proud of this. If I did it again I could probably make it much better but right now I'm super unhappy with it.
> 
> [WP] "I do not know, Star-Gazer, how the humans succeeded. I only know that while we fled to the refugee worlds that they prepared for us, they gathered to pray to their gods of war and sung their battle hymns as they set forth to meet the enemy. Their sacrifice is why we still exist today." r/ WritingPrompts

The small collective of skitterlings sat silent for a moment, as a rush of what felt like reverence flowed through their soft, off white bodies. The heavy atmosphere of the damp, musty dwelling deep below the surface began to pick up again, involuntary stridulation soon filling the air with life, antennae flicking curiously.

Roachkin had always had a deep connection to Humankind, though once as mere insects, pests, something to be feared that dwelled in the dark. That was still true, though now it was partially by choice. Errant tinkering, experimentation, something new. Their kind was created by accident, by a creative mind answering questions nobody had asked. Cradled, studied, feared, in their early years their ancestors had little sway in the affairs of their ascendants. This had happened before, and Humanity had learned from its mistakes. Fear turned to familiarity. They really were just people, weren’t they?

Time marched forward. Advancements were made. The birth of a new species quickly became everyday life, people and blattods lived side by side. The threat of annihilation became sparse, unlike many predictions made hundreds of years before. The end of their society came not from inside, but from the stars. Yet again, the population was thrown into a frenzy. Many recalled the birth of their companion race, fear erased by experience. They were intrigued, many were elated. At least, until the first forces arrived.

Thousands were slaughtered within the first few days, hospitality turning to alarm, elation turning to dread and regret. Weapons systems, long dormant, were activated and fired as more and more helpless lives were destroyed. It quickly became clear that peace had softened them, and there was no chance. Half-hearted plans for counter-attacks were considered, sending hundreds of sub-light pods full of Roaches to the planets nearest to them. Distracted as the enemy was, at least half of the pods were intercepted and destroyed. They were considered heartier than humans, but nothing could survive in the vacuum of space. Many pods reported seeing one, a final flash of blinding light as all communications, allied and enemy. Victims of the conflict knew what this meant. It was over. For good.

“ Bearer Life-Seeder, do we know why is it that it was only us that Humanity had sent?” said Cradle-Born, one of the more active Receivers among the group. “Perhaps, though we had long become equals, in their core they still saw us as their spawn.”


End file.
